


please don't go!

by chadsuke



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Kid Fic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Chouchou is going on a trip to visit her grandparents in Kumo.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou & Uchiha Sarada, Akimichi Chouchou/Uchiha Sarada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	please don't go!

When Chouchou is six whole years old, she gets to spend a week with her Baba and Bibi in Kumo. She’s been there before, course, cause they’re Baba and Bibi! But this is the First Time she’s ever got to do it ALL by herself, no Mommy or Daddy with her, JUST her and it’s super cool.

She tells Sarada, who is her best friend and the coolest, and she expects Sarada to agree that it’s very cool.

Sarada does not agree that it’s very cool.

Sarada starts crying.

Chouchou stares, open mouth and shocked, cause Sarada doesn’t cry a lot. Chouchou falls and scrapes her knee and she kicks up a huge fuss and wails until someone comes and kisses it better. Sarada falls and scrapes her knee and she doesn’t even notice until ten minutes later when someone tells her she’s bleeding.

So, yeah, Chouchou is surprised!

She flails a little, wide-eyed. “Sarada! What’s wrong? Did I say something bad?” She has no idea what she could’ve said that’s bad but-

Sarada lunges forward and wraps her arms around her and Chouchou stops and then squeezes her back, tight and strong like how Daddy does it. “Actually,” Sarada says, and she sniffles. “I’m just... gonna miss you. And you’re gonna miss my birthday!”

Ohhhhhh. Yeah okay Chouchou would cry too if Sarada was gonna miss HER birthday. “I’ll bring you home a REALLY cool present,” Chouchou promises, already trying to figure out what she’s gonna get her.

Sarada draws back, wiping at her eyes. “Really?” she asks.

Chouchou grins. “Really really!”

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be published on saturday... i actually had it written just completely forgot to upload it. anyway. as per always, you can find me on tumblr on my writing blog **ftcoye** and my personal **chadsuke**. thanks for reading!


End file.
